lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Jin Kwon
| Last= | Flashback1= | Name=Jin-Soo Kwon | Age= 30 | DOB= 27 de Novembro de 1974 | Place=Namhae, Coréia do Sul | Profession=Funcionário do Sr. Paik, um rico empresário e pai de Sun | ReasonAus=Entregar, em segredo, um relógio ao sócio do Sr Paik, em Sidney | ReasonTrip=Entregar, em segredo, um relógio ao sócio do Sr Paik, em Los Angeles | Status=Desaparecido | Family=Sr. Kwon - Pai Mãe de Jin - Mãe Sun-Hwa Kwon - Esposa Sr. Paik - Sogro Sra. Paik - Sogra Ji Yeon Kwon - Filha | Actor=Daniel Dae Kim | Dublador=Fritz Gianvitto }} Jin-Soo Kwon (Nome coreano: Hangul: 권진수, Hanja: 權真秀, Kwŏn Chin-su) é um dos sobreviventes da parte intermediária do vôo 815. Ele é o único sobrevivente que não sabe falar inglês. Entretanto, ele já aprendeu várias palavras e frases na ilha com a ajuda de sua esposa bilíngüe, Sun. O casamento dos dois deu um passo gigantesco desde sua chegada na ilha. De acordo com sua lápide, Jin faleceu em 2004 (22 de Setembro, dia do acidente) e foi enterrado na Coréia do Sul. Antes do Acidente thumb|left|200px|Jin pedindo Sun em casamento. Jin-Soo Kwon nasceu em uma rústica vila de pescadores em Namhae, na costa sul da Coréia. Ele cresceu somente ao lado de seu pai porque sua mãe, uma prostituta, o abandonou com o Sr. Kwon, que mesmo sem saber se era seu pai biológico, o criou como filho. Jin foi levado a acreditar que sua mãe estava morta, sem saber que ela ainda estava viva e que tinha relações com vários homens. Jin serviu para o exército Coreano. Depois dele ter completado seus serviços para aumentar sua qualidade de vida e deixar seu passado "vergonhoso" para trás, ele se mudou para Seul. Lá, acaba morando com seu amigo Tai Soo e procurando por empregos em hotéis próximos. Primeiramente ele arranja emprego como ajudante de garçom, sendo promovido a garçom pelo seu árduo trabalho. Jin consegue um emprego no Hotel Seoul Gateway, mas seu chefe, Sr. Kim, lhe avisa que seu passado não será fácil de esquecer. Jin logo se demite, quando percebe que não é desse jeito que ele quer viver. Quando retorna para casa, ele topa com sua futura esposa, Sun. A conexão entre eles parece ser instantânea, logo Jin pede para se casar com Sun, mas ela sabe que será difícil convencer seu pai, Sr. Paik, de aceitar essa união. Entretanto, Jin oferece a Sr. Paik sua ajuda em qualquer trabalho e desse jeito consegue se casar com Sun. O trabalho de Jin começa a atrapalhar o relacionamento entre ele e Sun. Sr. Paik envolve Jin na máfia coreana e lhe manda fazer trabalhos sujos. Logo em seu primeiro trabalho, Jin precisou espancar o Secretário do Meio Ambiente para que um assassino não o matasse. Mais tarde, Sr. Paik, tendo descoberto o romance de sua filha com Jae Lee, manda Jin matar Jae, sem lhe contar o motivo. Jin vai fazer o trabalho mas não consegue, entretanto, quando volta para seu carro, Jae Lee se suicida jogando-se do prédio e caindo no capô do carro de Jin. Dois meses depois de ter casado com Sun, Jin comprou um panda de pelúcia para dar de presente ao neto do embaixador da China como um ato de bondade das Indústrias Paik. A vida do casal começa a piorar mais ainda quando eles não conseguem ter um bebê. Jin culpa Sun por não ser capaz de engravidar, quando, na verdade, ele que é estéril. Mas Sun mantém esse segredo para que seu pai não descubra que Jin não é capaz de poder dar um filho a Sun. thumb|right|200px|Jin abraçando seu pai. Quando Jin começa a não aguentar mais seu trabalho, ele procura seu pai. Mesmo ele sendo um mero pescador, sua inteligência faz com que Jin perceba que seu amor para com Sun é muito maior do que qualquer trabalho que Sr. Paik lhe dê. Jin aceita o conselho de seu pai. Depois de entregar os relógios Rolex que Sr. Paik mandou, ele e Sun devem desaparecer juntos, começando uma nova vida na América. Enquanto estava no aeroporto de Sydney se preparando para fazer seu último trabalho, Jin encontra um homem que lhe avisa para não tentar escapar, pois de outro jeito, haverão consequëncias. Com pouco tempo para digerir essa informação, Jin embarca no Vôo 815 com Sun. Na Ilha 1ª Temporada thumb|left|200px|Jin gritando por Sun Depois da queda do avião, Jin se preocupando com a segurança de sua eposa a isola assim como si mesmo do resto dos sobreviventes, tentando ao máximo ficar longe das situações alheias. Durante a primeira chuva na Ilha, todos correm para se proteger da água, Jin se esconde junto com Sun em um pequeno destroço do avião e não deixa nenhum outro sobrevivente entrar. Apesar disso, ele fez algums aperitivos com o que pegou do mar e andou pela praia, oferecendo para os outros sobreviventes, quando ofereceu para Hurley o mesmo começou a rir e disse que estava com fome, mas nem tanto, mesmo assim Jin continuou andando e tentou dar um pouco para Claire, com gestos dizia que era bom para o bebê, ela de início recusou mas acabou pegando um pedaço e engolindo, no mesmo momento ela sente o primeiro chute do bebê, eufórica pega a mão de Jin e coloca contra a barriga para que ele sinta também. Com o suprimento de água acabando, Jin troca alguns peixes com Sawyer pelas últimas garrafas de água que o mesmo possui. Incialmente Kate e Sayid pensam que Jin roubou as águas, mas o mesmo gesticulando consegue dizer que ele trocou com Sawyer. Ainda durante a primeira semana, Michael acha um Rolex e pega para ele mesmo porque seu antigo relógio havia quebrado. Jin reconhecendo o relógio corre e começa a espanca-lo, com os gritos dos sobreviventes ao redor, Sayid e Sawyer correm para intervir, como punição colocam a algema em Jin e o prendem em um dos destroços. Sun posteriormente explica para Michael que aquele relógio pertencia a seu pai e que guardar aquele relógio para Jin era questão de honra, Michael mais tarde a pedido de Sun o libera com um machado. Mais tarde, naquela noite, Sun e Jin se mudam para as cavernas. thumb|right|200px|Jin preso em um dos destroços Na caverna, Sun pede para que Jin mostre para Jack seus ferimentos, porque estavam agravando, mas Jin ignora o pedido e pede para Sun se cobrir pois estava vulgar, mais tarde, quando Jack é preso dentro da escavação, ele ajuda os outros sobreviventes a remover as pedras que tampavam o buraco. Quando Shannon sofre um ataque de asma, Sun e Michael tentam usar eucalipto para ajuda-la. Jin percebe e grita para que Sun parasse de se envolver com os outros sobreviventes, Michael percebe e levanta dizendo para que Jin saísse de perto e foi o que ele fez. Alguns dias depois, Hurley começa a ter sérios problemas por não ingerir proteína suficiente, Jack aconselha que Hurley pegue alguns peixes com Jin. Quando o encontra, Hurley tenta pedir para que Jin o ajude a pescar, mas devido aos problemas de comunicação, um não entende o outro, de qualquer jeito Hurley o segue, enquanto o mesmo tentava pegar um peixe ele pisa em um ouriço-do-mar e cai no chão de dor, Jin tenta ajudar, mas Hurley pede para que urine no pé e Jin, apesar de não entender nada de inglês entende o pedido e recusa a faze-lo. Na mesma tarde Jin leva um peixe já limpo para Hurley em sinal de desculpas. Depois de Locke e Boone trazer Claire devolta as cavernas, tudo começa a ficar muito tenso devido o medo de que Ethan apareça novamente. Jin continua a fazer sua pesca diária até que um dia encontra Charlie no caminho de volta, o rockstar joga conversa fora com Jin até que o mesmo interrompe pedindo para fazer silêncio, pois estava ouvindo algo, poucos segundo depois Jin é atingido por uma pedra jogada por Ethan e desmaia. Quando é levado de volta ás cavernas, recebe ajuda de Sun e diz para a mesma que aquilo só aconteceu por causa dos problemas dos outros sobreviventes. thumb|left|200px|Jin sendo colocado para julgamento por Sawyer Sun, se sentido mais confortável na Ilha, coloca um biquini e vai até o mar, Jin a ve de longe e vai cubri-la enquanto grita dando um sermão, todos os sobreviventes por perto começam a assistir a discussão e Michael tenta intervir para ajudar Sun, mas é justamente dela que ele recebe um tapa por ter empurrado seu marido. Mais tarde, durante a noite, a balsa começa a pegar fogo e todos correm até a praia para ajudar a apagar o fogo, Michael de imediato culpa Jin por ter queimado seu projeto e acaba fazendo com que muitos outros sobreviventes por perto pensassem o mesmo, Sun encontra seu marido procurando algo para passar nas queimaduras em sua mão, então ela pergunta se foi ele quem queimou a balsa, ele não responde e vai embora. Na manhã enquanto Jin molhava suas mãos no pequeno riacho, Sawyer o encontra e com um chute o atordoa, levando o mesmo para a praia para tirar satisfações.thumb|right|200px|Jin retomando o trabalho da Balsa Na praia, Jin começa a falar e Michael diz para Sun traduzir, mas temendo o marido ela faz o papel da coreana inocente, até que ele começa a socar seu marido pensando que o mesmo estava o insultando, então Sun em inglês pede para que pare e diz Jin queimou suas mãos quando tentava apagar o fogo da balsa, o inocentando, todos surpresos por Sun falar inglês ficaram em silêncio, especialmente Jin. A briga é encerrada quando Locke aparece e diz que deveriam parar de culpar uns aos outros e sim começar a se preocupar com os outros habitantes da Ilha. Na caverna, Jin começa a reunir suas coisas e ir embora, Sun pede para que eles tentassem começar novamente, mas ele decepcionado com ela, recusa e vai embora. Na manhã seguinte encontra Michael junto com sua balsa incendiada e oferece ajuda, dizendo sua primeira palavra em inglês "boat". Michael, Sawyer e Jin acabam se tornando os principais construtores da nova balsa, a incapacidade de Jin se comunicar acaba atrapalhando um pouco, mas mesmo assim a construção segue bem. thumb|right|200px|Jin com Claire Quando Clarie entra em trabalho de parto no meio da floresta, Kate pede para que Jin e Charlie corram para chamar o Jack, mas quando Jin chega nas cavernas Sun diz que Jack está ocupado tentando salvar a vida de Boone e que não poderia ajudar, Jack pede para que Sun diga a Jin que ele deveria dizer para Kate que ela mesmo deveria fazer o parto, feito o pedido, Kate faz o parto de Claire e Jin e Charlie comemoram perto dali. thumb|left|200px|Jin apartando a última briga antes de partirem Sun confronta Jin, pergunta o por quê de ele estar a ignorando e pergunta se o mesmo vai navegar com os outros, Jin diz que vai ela querendo ou não, então Sun tenta envenena-lo colocando veneno em uma das garrafas de água, mas o plano acaba sendo frustrado quando Michael bebe a água contaminada. Jin se junta a Sawyer, Michael e Walt para buscar ajuda, mesmo ainda não reconciliado com sua esposa, Sun faz um caderno com algumas palavras em inglês que serão úteis na navegação, como "estibordo" e "porto". Em alto-mar, Jin presencia o ataque dos Outros á balsa, assim como o rapto de Walt e cai junto com Michael e Sawyer na água depois que a balsa é explodida pelos sequestradores. 2ª Temporada Jin é encontrado por Cindy e Libby no lado norte da ilha depois de desaparecer na explosão da balsa. Os sobreviventes da cauda decidem fazer ele de refém suspeitando ser um dos Outros Quando Sawyer e Michael voltam para a costa da ilha no que restou da balsa, eles ouvem Jin correndo e gritando "Outros" logo antes de aparecerem os sobrevivêntes da cauda logo atrás dele. Mr. Eko golpeia Jin, Sawyer e Michael, os três são jogados em um buraco. Quando Eko arma um truque e joga Ana-Lucia no buraco eles descobrem que ela também estava no avião, desconfiada ela rouba a pistola de Sawyer e aponta para eles. Eko puxa Ana-Lucia para fora e os três ficam lá embaixo sem um plano de fuga. Enquanto come uma grande quantidade de comida na Despensa do Cisne, Hurley dá de cara com Jin (que aparece falando inglês perfeitamente) e um homem com fantasia de frango. Quando questionado sobre sua capacidade de falar inglês fluente, Jin diz que é Hurley que está falando em Coreano, e Hurley responde, "Estou?" em Coreano, com legenda em inglês. Hurley pergunta a Jin sobre o home fantasiado e Jin avisa que tudo irá mudar, essa resposta deixa Hurley irritado. O homem fantasiado começa a fazer o mesmo som do alarme do contador. Jin deseja a Hurley um "dia cluckety cluck-cluck" e o homem fantasiado grita "Hurley!" com a voz de Kate, significando uma transição do sonho para o acordar de Hurley. Após um dia, Ana-Lucia deixa Michael e Jin saírem do buraco para conversar com eles e descobrir se eles estavam mesmo no Vôo 815. Os tailies acreditam em Michael e Walt, e eles, juntamente com Sawyer, são levados para a estação Flecha, onde os sobreviventes da cauda passaram boa parte de seu tempo na ilha. Jin, Sawyer e Michael foram alimentados e enquanto os dois grupos ficaram separados na sala foram aceitos como aliados. Jin, Michael, Sawyer e os sobreviventes da cauda do avião decidem caminharem de volta para o lado seguro da ilha. Antes eles foram se alimentar, com Jin distinguindo-se com a sua capacidade de pesca mais uma vez. Libby aparece dizendo que Michael os deixou para ir atrás de Walt e Jin e Eko saem atrás dele. Quando os dois ouvem algo, Jin e Eko param. Jin ouvindo aquilo pensa que é Michael e vai investigar. Um javali corre para cima de Jin e o derruba, Jin cai de uma colina e para próximo a um corpo morto com uma lança cravada no peito. observando Os Outros]] Eko disse que aquele era Goodwin. "Outros?" Jin perguntou e Eko balançou a cabeça. Mais tarde Eko percebe alguém chegando, ele e Jin se escondem. Nos arbustos, viram a passagem de pessoas andando sobre o dedo dos pés, só viam coxa para baixo, suas pernas estavam sujas de lama e a última pessoa aparentava ser uma criança carregando um ursinho de pelúcia por um cordão. Quando Eko quis voltar para achar a trilha de Michael, Jin encontra ele gritando pelo nome de Walt. Eko aparece e tenta converser Michael a voltar com eles, mas Michael não aceita. Jin diz a Michael que ele vai encontrar seu filho mas precisa ir com eles agora. Quando Jin, Michael e Eko reunem com o outro grupo dos sobreviventes, Jin começa a se preocupar com Sawyer, que mal podia andar. Jin exigiu que Sawyer tomasse água, e que Ana-Lucia e companhia ajudassem a carregá-lo. Aproximando do acampamento dos sobreviventes da sessão intermediária do avião, Ana-Lucia atira em Shannon confundindo-a com um dos Outros, o tiro faz Jin e Michael ficarem chocados. Depois de atirar em Shannon, Ana-Lucia entra em pânico e faz Sayid, que estava com Shannon, um prisioneiro. Eventualmente Ana-Lucia deixa Eko pegar Sawyer e levá-lo até Jack, e mais tarde deixa Jin, Libby e Bernard ir também. Juntos, eles fazem o caminho de volta para a o acampamento da praia, e depois após vários dias longe um do outro, Jin se reencontra com sua esposa Sun. Após a reunificação, Jin e Sun pareciam estar contente novamente. Mais tarde naquele dia, Locke usa algumas ferramentas na Cisne para tirar as algemas que Jin ganhou quando brigou com Michael pelo relógio Rolex. Algum tempo depois, Michael deixou os sobreviventes para encontrar Walt. Embora Jin quisesse ajudar seu amigo, Sun o convence de ficar, dizendo que ela não seria capaz de lidar com o stress preocupante se ele se perdesse denovo. Pouco depois, Jin começa a se preocupar com Sun, ela foi atacada em sua horta. Jin exige uma arma de Jack para proteger sua mulher, mas Jack recusa. No final Sawyer da um golpe e rouba todas as armas da estação Cisne. Sun continuou trabalhando em sua horta, e quando ela recusa abandoná-la quando Jin pede a ela, Jin destrói toda a horta. Mais tarde, Jin tenta pedir desculpas por suas ações anteriores replantando o que ele destruiu, nesse momento Sun diz a ele que ela está grávida. Essa revelação parece colocar os dois juntos novamente, como um bebê pode "mudar tudo". thumb|left|200px|Jin abraçando Sun por ela estar grávida. Jin fica muito feliz quando Sun conta que está grávida e acredita nela quando ela diz que nunca esteve na cama com outro homem. Jin se torna a pessoa mais feliz do mundo sabendo que vai ser pai. Surpresos por um carregamento de suprimentos aparentemente caído do céum Jin, Sun e muitos outros sobrevivêntes imediatamente tentam saquear tudo o que eles conseguirem. Mais tarde, Hurley fala com Sawyer e irritando parte para cima dele fazendo Jin achar graça. Sun diverte Jin para separar a briga, o que ele faz. , Sun e Sayid descobrem a estátua.]] Quando Bernard tenta construir um sinal de S.O.S., Jin foi o primeiro a ajudar. No entanto, quando Bernard diz a Jin que seu método esta errado, de um modo irritado, Jin deixa Bernard fazer tudo sozinho e vai embora. Jin e Sun ficam surpresos quando vêem Michael de volta ao acampamento, após cumprimentá-lo Sun vê dois corpos encobertados, ao perguntar de quem são Michael responde dizendo que são de Ana-Lucia e Libby e que elas foram assassinadas. Com seu relacionamento mais estabilizado, Jin e Sun acompanham Sayid em sua missão até o acampamento dos Outros. Lá, juntos, vêem a estátua do pé de quatro dedos e presenciam a descarga. 3ª Temporada thumb|right|200px|Jin, Sayid e Sun no barco. Quando Sayid resolve armar uma armadilha para os Outros, Jin fica bravo, pois queria voltar ao acampamento e deixar Sun a salva. A situação entre os dois piora mais ainda quando ele descobre que Sun mentiu para ele para que Sayid executasse seu plano. Ele manda Sun ficar no barco e pede uma arma a Sayid. Quando ouve tiros no barco, ele e Sayid correm para lá. Jin se joga no mar para tentar salvar Sun e a encontra, abraçando-a fortemente. Jin e Sun então se reconciliam e decidem voltar ao acampamento com Sayid. thumb|left|200px|Jin depois de entregar uma flor a Sun. Jin é confrontado por Sun, que lhe diz que só falará com ele em inglês, e que é assim que ele irá aprender. Por não entender inglês, Jin é o único que vai com Hurley até o lugar em que está a kombi e lhe ajuda a virá-la. Quando Sawyer volta a ilha, eles se abraçam e Sawyer ensina frases em inglês para Jin, para que ele possa impressionar Sun. Sugeriu à esposa Sun que Sawyer ficasse sem chamar os outros por apelidos durante uma semana caso perdesse o desafio de ping-pong. O golpista tinha chamado o coreano de "tigre". Ajudou Claire a construir uma armadilha para pegar gaivotas, acreditando na idéia da australiana de que elas poderiam transmitir mensagens. Ficou decepcionado quando o plano acabou não dando certo graças aos tiros disparados por Desmond que acabaram espantando os pássaros. Jin foi com Hurley e Sawyer em busca de Paulo e de pistas da misteriosa morte de Nikki. Ele e os outros encontraram o brasileiro morto. Jin foi impedido por Sawyer de beber a água que estava numa garrafa perto de Paulo. O golpista disse que ela podia estar envenenada. O coreano levantou a hipótese de a morte ser culpa do Monstro e ajudou os outros a levarem o corpo de Paulo para a praia. Ele também estava no funeral do casal junto com a esposa Sun. thumb|right|200px|Jin contando uma história de terror para Hurley e Charlie enquanto acampam. Jin estava presente durante o churrasco de javali que Sawyer ofereceu para os sobreviventes, tentando comprar seu voto na suposta “votação”, e percebeu que a esposa Sun continuava olhando feio para o chantagista mesmo assim. Ele recepcionou com alegria, Jack, Kate e Sayid que tinham acabado de voltar ao acampamento e presenciou a chegada de Juliet. Também participou da reunião que Jack convocou para explicar a presença da médica dos Outros ao restante dos sobreviventes. Jin estava pescando e logo Desmond e Hurley se aproximaram. O milionário convidou o coreano para acampar e ele logo aceitou animado. Charlie se juntou a eles e o quarteto seguiu para a selva. No fim da tarde, eles pararam em um local próximo à praia e Jin ajudou Hurley a desenterrar um cabo da areia. Depois de decidirem acampar naquele local, o coreano se divertiu contando histórias de terror aos amigos, assustando-os com uma lanterna no rosto. Logo, os quatro avistaram uma luz no horizonte e escutaram o barulho do que parecia ser um helicóptero. Jin pensou que fosse o resgate. No dia seguinte, eles entraram selva adentro para tentar encontrar o pára-quedista misterioso que pareceu ter saltado do helicóptero. Depois de encontrar a mochila do pára-quedista, o quarteto se separou e Jin seguiu com Hurley, enquanto Desmond foi com Charlie. thumb|left|200px|Jin lutando com Mikhail. Então, o coreano chamou a atenção dos companheiros para alguém dependurado em cima de uma árvore. Enquanto Desmond subiu na árvore para cortar as cordas do pára-quedas, os outros três apararam a queda do pára-quedista com a ajuda do tecido do pára-quedas. Ao tirar o capacete da pessoa, Jin se surpreendeu ao ouvir a moça dizer o nome de Desmond. Depois de tirar Naomi de cima das árvores, Hurley, Charlie, Jin e Desmond perceberam que ela estava gravemente ferida. Des parecia desesperado e mandou que Hurley fosse procurar a mochila da pára-quedista para ver se havia algum suprimento médico lá e cismou que iria até o acampamento trazer Jack para cuidar dela. Charlie não concordou com a idéia dizendo que a floresta estava cheia de Outros e que eles poderiam facilmente capturá-lo. Desmond então disse que eles não sabiam onde estavam, mas em seguida, ouviu Hurley disparar acidentalmente um sinalizador. Eles ainda discutiam o que fazer, quando Mikhail Bakunin apareceu. Jin correu atrás do soviético e os dois entraram em briga corporal, mas o coreano acabou levando a melhor, imobilizando o soviético com uma gravata. Charlie disse que ele provavelmente era o homem que morava na estação Dharma que Locke havia explodido e que acreditava que ele deveria estar morto por causa da cerca de segurança. Des ameaçou Mikhail com o sinalizador, mas ele parecia não se importar muito, dizendo que já tinha morrido naquela semana. Ele se ofereceu para ajudar Naomi em troca deixarem-no ir, e o “brotha” acabou concordando. Depois de dar socorro à pára-quedista, Bakunin foi embora, mas Jin percebeu que o aparelho GPS tinha sumido e começou a correr atrás do soviético mesmo com Desmond pedindo que ele parasse. Mas ao interceptar novamente o soviético, ele tirou de seu bolso o aparelho GPS. Mesmo depois disso, Desmond permitiu que Bakunin fosse embora. Quando Sawyer saiu de sua tenda no meio da noite, percebeu que Jin e Hurley estavam agindo de forma suspeita. No dia seguinte, depois que Charlie pegou alguns suprimentos para levar para a barraca onde estava Naomi, o coreano se ofereceu para levar tudo para dentro da tenda. thumb|right|200px|Jin descobrindo que o bebê está vivo e saudável. Jin estava caminhando junto com outros sobreviventes pela mata. Eles seguiam Jack, que tinha uma idéia para surpreender os Outros. Em certo ponto da floresta, o líder dos sobreviventes parou e disse que Juliet já havia lhe contado a algum tempo sobre os planos de Ben e que, desde então, ele pensava em uma maneira de se defenderem. Nesse momento, ele chamou Danielle e disse que ela estava ajudando em seu plano. Ele contou que Juliet marcaria as tendas, mas ao invés de grávidas, os Outros encontrariam dinamite. Todos já estavam de volta à praia e Jin ajudava na preparação das tendas com dinamite, quando se aproximou da esposa e perguntou se ela não ia lhe contar o que estava acontecendo. Ele disse que tinha escutado o nome dela no gravador e tinha percebido também os olhares assustados que os outros sobreviventes lançaram à coreana depois de ouvirem a fita. Ela apenas disse que tinha visto o bebê num ultra-som realizado na Estação Médica e que a gravidez ia muito bem. Eles se abraçaram e Sun ficou visivelmente emocionada. De repente Hurley viu um barco se aproximando. Era Karl que vinha trazendo o recado de que os Outros estavam chegando naquela noite. Depois de serem orientados sobre o que fazer por Jack, ele pegou o necessário para ir com os outros sobreviventes para a Torre de Rádio, mas parecia que o coreano tinha sido escolhido como um dos atiradores responsáveis por começar as explosões que dariam fim aos Outros. thumb|left|200px|Jin, amordaçado, como refém dos Outros. Na praia, Jin se despedia da esposa e dava a ela recomendações sobre se cuidar durante a jornada até a Torre de Rádio. Em coreano, ela perguntou o porquê de ele ter se oferecido para ser um dos atiradores no plano de Jack, e em inglês, ele respondeu que estava fazendo aquilo porque eles tinham que ir pra casa. À noite, os atiradores se posicionaram e aguardaram a chegada dos Outros. No momento certo começaram os tiros. Os dois primeiros, de Sayid e Bernard acertaram os alvos, causaram as explosões e mataram alguns Outros. Mas Jin não conseguiu acertar o seu alvo e entrou em confronto com Luke e Matthew no qual saiu vitorioso matando os dois.Bernard fugiu pela floresta e acabou sendo capturada por um dos Outros,isso acabou fazendo com que os atiradores fossem dominados e feitos reféns. Tom avisou Ben pelo rádio o que havia acontecido e o líder dos Outros mandou que matassem Jin, para obrigar os outros a falarem para onde tinham ido os sobreviventes. Bernard cedeu à pressão e acabou revelando que todos tinham partido em direção à Torre de Rádio. Na manhã seguinte, os três continuavam reféns, quando de repente, Hurley apareceu à bordo de sua Kombi e acabou desencadeando uma ação de resgate junto com Sawyer e Juliet. Os três foram libertados, todos os Outros que participaram do ataque morreram e Hurley contatou Jack através do rádio para dar as boas notícias. 4ª Temporada Jin esteve presente com Juliet, Sayid, Hurley, Bernard e Sawyer quando Desmond chegou com o barco e contou sobre a morte de Charlie. Ele, junto com os outros foi até a parte da frente do avião, como o combinado com Jack. Lá, ele e Sun se reuniram e ficaram juntos novamente. Jin, junto com a esposa, escolheram ficar no grupo de Jack. Dois dias depois, Jin ainda está na praia, olhando um mapa de Nova Iorque com Sun. Eles estão debatendo sobre aonde morar. Enquanto Jin quer ir para a América, Sun quer criar o bebê em Seul. Jin diz então que está aprendendo inglês para que eles possam ir para a América juntos. Dois dias depois, Jin está brincando com Vincent quando Jack chega perguntando onde estavam Daniel e Charlotte. Jin fala em coreano para Sun que os dois foram para dentro da floresta. Jack pergunta porque o coreano não disse nada e Jin, falando em inglês, diz que Jack havia dito que eles eram amigos. Depois, Jin, Sun, Jack e Juliet saem pela floresta em busca dos dois. Depois de Desmond e Sayid sairem no helicoptero, Jin continua praticando seu inglês com os outros sobreviventes. Ele tem uma conversa com Sun sobre o nome do bebê e diz que será uma menina e se chamará Ji Yeon. Sun diz que eles irão pensar no nome depois de saírem da ilha. Jin diz a Jack que ele estava aprendendo com Sun e Sawyer, adimitindo que "Sun é melhor." Sun, enquanto isso, confronta Daniel sobre as intenções das pessoas do cargueiro, e quando Sun decidiu não confiar neles e partir para o acampamento do Locke, Jin disse a Juliet que tentava impedí-los: "Onde Sun for, eu vou." Numa última tentativa de pará-los, para Sun ainda ter a chance de deixar a ilha, Juliet contou a Jin sobre sua traição, dizendo ainda que Sun pensava que o bebê fosse do amante. thumb|200px|right|Jin e Sun no acampamento. Depois, rejeitanto um confronto com Sun falando sobre o ocorrido, Jin foi pescar no mar com Bernard. O dentista nota que eles são os únicos casados na ilha e sobre as pressões da vida de casado. Bernard conta a Jin sobre o câncer de Rose, seu desejo de ficar na ilha, e as razões pelo permanicimento na praia. Relembrando de seu próprio recomeço amoroso pela sua mulher, Jin retornou para a sua à noite e perdôo-a, dizendo que entendia, por causa do homem que ele costumava ser. Jin sabe que se ela fez o que fez, foi por ser aquele homem. Ele ainda pergunta se o bebê é mesmo dele e Sun jura que sim. Os dois então compartilham um abraço romântico. thumb|left|200px|Jin e Bernard ajudando Jack. Dois dias depois, Jin, junto de Sun, ajudou a tirar o corpo de Ray do mar e presenciou a mensagem via telégrafo que Dan mandou ao cargueiro. Quando Bernard diz que Daniel está mentindo e quando o físico diz que não irão resgatá-los, Jin e todos os outros se chocam com a novidade. No dia seguinte, Jin está presente na discussão de Bernard contra Daniel. Jack e Juliet saem para ver o que está acontecendo e Jack diz que sabe que eles estão mentindo, mas que promete arrumar as coisas. Jack sai andando e desmaia porque está com apendicite. Juliet pede que Sun e Jin vão até a estação Cajado para pegarem algumas coisas médicas que Juliet precisa para operar Jack. Quando Charlotte e Daniel se voluntariam para irem juntos, Juliet dá uma arma a Jin e diz que se eles tentarem fugir, Jin pode atirar nas pernas. Quando chegam na estação, Dan pede para ir na frente de Charllote para ela não se machucar e Jin, pergunta em coreano se a ruiva sabe que o físico gosta dela. Sun mostra a Jin onde ela viu o bebê. Sun se preoucupa sobre Dan e Charlotte estarem mentindo, mas Jin a tranquiliza. Enquanto falam em coreano, Jin percebe que Charlotte parecia os entender. Quando voltam à praia, Jin confronta Charlotte. Ele diz que sabe que ela entende coreano e que se ela não admitir ele irá quebrar os dedos de Daniel um por um. Charlotte então se rende e pergunta em coreano o que Jin quer. Ele diz que quer que Sun esteja no helicóptero assim que ele chegar à a ilha. Charlotte diz que sim e então Jin a deixa sozinha. Na noite seguinte, Jin está presente quando os sobreviventes se reúnem na praia no momento em que ouvem barulho de helicóptero. Assim que Jack pega o telefone que foi jogado do helicóptero, Jin e os outros ficam surpresos quando Jack diz que eles devem seguí-los. Quando Sayid retorna com o bote, Jin e Sun são os primeiro a embarcar. Enquanto Sayid permaneceu na floresta, Daniel atravessou Jin, Sun, e três outros figurantes até o Kahana. Na chegada, eles encontraram Michael. Durante a conversa, Jin revelou para Michael que estava falando Inglês bem melhor. Depois do grito de Desmond, os três correram para a sala de comunicações e descobriram que estava cheia de explosivos. Sun voltou para a parte externa do cargueiro em choque. Jin helped Desmond and Michael attempt to render the C4 harmless by freezing the battery and trying to find the right wires to cut. When they realized an explosion was imminent, Michael was left to keep the battery frozen as long as possible. Jin returned to the deck of the Kahana, only to see the helicopter taking off with his wife, the other members of the Oceanic 6, Desmond, and Frank. He waved frantically for them to return for him, but neither his shouts nor Sun's were enough. The C4 exploded seconds later, taking half the ship with it. Whether Jin survived the explosion is currently unknown; he was standing on the part of the deck furthest from the explosion, but the helicopter didn't descend to check for survivors, and Jack told Sun everyone aboard must be dead. Depois da Morte No futuro, os 6 da Oceanic afirmam que Jin morreu no acidente do Vôo 815. Depois que Ji Yeon Kwon nasce, Sun visita o túmulo de Jin (que está datado de 22 de Setembro, 2004) para lhe apresentar o bebê. Curiosidades * Jin foi o décimo segundo personagem a ter um flashback. * O número de episódios de Jin é 57. * Jin já matou 2 Outros, Matthew e Luke * A aparição de Jin nos flashbacks de Jack e Ana-Lucia acontece com ele esperando na fila do check in. * Jin-Sun Kwon (com Sun ao invés de Soo) é um personagem no jogo de vídeo game F.E.A.R e tem uma similiraridade com Lost. O jogo é de terror, mais psicológico. * Dois de deus episódios centrais tem reticências na frente do nome, e . Nessas frases, as reticências podem ser facilmente trocadas pela palavra "Lost" ** Sendo assim a tradução dos nome dos episódios seria Perdidos na Tradução e Perdidos e Achados * A história de terror que Jin conta no episódio traduz-se: "E a garota virou-se para o homem que a salvou e disse, 'Graças a Deus. Eu estava com medo de que você fosse o Homem Gancho'. E o homem olhou para a menina com um sorriso e disse, 'Não se preocupe, pequenina. Meu gancho ainda está...NA CABEÇA DE SEU PAI!" Perguntas não respondidas * Jin já matou alguém para Sr. Paik? * O que aconteceu quando Jin entregou o relógio em Sydney? (Nós apenas vimos ele no aeroporto) * Para quem Jin entregou o relógio em Sydney? Para quem ele entregaria o outro na Califórnia? **Desde que as Indústrias Paik foi confirmada como tendo laços com a Fundação Hanso e com a Widmore, podem essas pessoas serem Charles Widmore, Alvar Hanso ou Thomas Mittelwerk? * Qual a importância desse relógio? * O que aconteceu com Jin no exército? * Pode o nível de Jin no exército coreano estar associado com a sua fotografia em um uniforme? * Sr. Kwon é realmente pai de Jin? Se não, quem é? * Como Jin morreu? Category:Personagens Category:Passageiros do Vôo 815 Category:Sobreviventes da Seção Intermediária Category:Maridos Category:Pais